


Was I Worth Your Wait

by Pyrilios



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Precious babe, Shameless Smut, Smol bean lexa, clexa sexa, long ass one shot, thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrilios/pseuds/Pyrilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke won't be alone forever. Lexa won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was I Worth Your Wait

(Clarke)

"You keep hanging onto this old wound with Finn, you're gonna miss out on the only fucking good thing in your life right now, Clarke!" In a flurry of dark hair and curses that were definitely not english, Raven left her thick headed friend to figure shit out on her own. 

Clarke sat in the silence that followed, ignoring the glares the last exclamation had gathered from whoever was left in the library. It was late, nearly closing time. She had been burying herself in her studies, doing her best to drown out the aching in the pit of her chest. But she couldn't. No matter how many numbers or formulas or definitions she scribbled down into her many notebooks. Ocean eyes flooded her days and haunted her dreams. It was perfectly inescapable. How do you avoid someone you live with?

 A deep sigh deflated Clarke's  chest as she tied up her messy hair into a bun. Collecting up her books she dragged her way down the steps and out of the library doors.

The night was warm despite how close fall crept toward them. Climbing into her rusty four door, she didn't even bother to turn on the radio. With the windows rolled down, she let the wind sing to her, the muffled noise of a town preparing for sleep.

Her thoughts were louder still. 

Fin had left her. Abandoned her to be on her own. Perhaps the seperation was mutual, perhaps it had simply been their time. That didn't make the empty space in her heart hurt less. 

"We just aren't good together." She whispered his explanation to herself, her hands automatically making the turn down her street.

Raven wasn't wrong, though. She was wallowing. Had been for a year and a  half. A year and a half of shy smiles and gentle hands on her shoulder and considerate gestures of affection that clearly went beyond the boundaries of basic amity. She wondered at how long she had made Lexa wait. Marveled at how little had seemed to deter her room mate. 

_______________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________  
(Lexa)

 

Clarke had said she would be out late. Normally she would be there with her, studying. They had this thing about them, that they always were so......so comfortable. 

She would look into eyes so blue, she would wonder how she wasn't  freezing. Like the ice caps in Antarctica, touch a bit of it and feel a burning on your skin. That cold. 

She was indeed burning though. A fever in her veins that made her eyes gloss over with hidden thoughts. She lay draped in a large t-shirt, squished into the corner of the couch, not watching the Tv. She swore to herself, to Raven, that she only stayed awake to finish the series of whatever show. She couldn't even lie well enough to remember the name of it.

"I'm not- I'm fine, Raven. Have a good night. Tell Octavia I say hello." Raven only rolled her eyes, mumbling something about "..Unbelievable.." under her breath as she closed the front door behind her. 

Clarke was not far behind as it would seem because the door had barely clicked before it was being opened again. 

Moving the hair away from her face, Lexa sighed a greeting. Clarke's gaze lingered longer than usual, as it sometimes did. More often these days. Her cream colored crop top did nothing to ease Lexa's already fidgeting mind. Her eyes struggling to find a safe spot to focus on. Not her skin peaking out from the bottom, or naked shoulder, or her open gaze. Like she was seeing Lexa for the first time. 

"Do you need help with all of that?" The silence had been stretching with Clarke just standing in front of the door. 

Her face scrunched in confusion before looking down at her pile of books in her hand, finally noticing the ache in her shoulder due to an overfull book bag. 

"Uh! No, no its okay." She chuckled a little. Now leaving Lexa to stare unabashedly. Clarke had such a gorgeous smile. Clarke was a stumble or two away from her room and Lexa was returned back to her silent watching. Only replaying every moment of Clarke's entrance over in her mind. 

She had stayed perfectly quiet about her feelings this whole time. With Clarke so close and so needing, it was a damn miracle she had not kissed again. 

Only the once. When she was told to wait.

And she had. God knows she had waited and waited and waited. Is still waiting. A stressed sigh hummed through her. She'd keep it up however long.

She was only tired of pretending she didn't love, love, love Clarke with all of her being the way that she did. 

Because she did.

_______________________________________________________  
_______________________________________________________  
(Clarke)

By the light of the tv Clarke saw her face. The light green of her eyes flashing with the brightness of the images on screen. Watching her, Clarke felt her heart jump a beat. 

All awareness of the show they had been watching was totally lost in that moment. She only saw her. She only saw Lexa. Only saw the small twitching of anxious hands, the trembling gulps that accompanied them. Enough was finally enough. Clarke didn't even remember what she had been waiting for in the first place.

"Lexa..." She whispered, scootching over to sit closer. Lexa looked up at her quietly, her eyes never wavering. 

"I know I said that I wasn't ready-"

Clarke wasnt sure who moved first, but it didn't matter anway. Their lips met with violence. All things tuned out in Clarke's mind except for Lexa's rushed breathing. 

Clarke didn't really understand how ready she was until her hands were drifting through flowing hair. Taking it in her fist, Clarke yanked Lexa's head back. The tears spilling over the sides of her face confirmed to them both the amount of holding back they had been doing. 

Clarke kissed and sucked at her throat. Lexa in return, tearing her nails into pale skin with her fierce struggles to remove their clothes. 

Clarke pulled Lexa up into her lap, eager hands feeling up her naked back, while her tongue slid over Lexa's slender neck. Clarke pressed her palms into the small of her back and at such coaxing, Lexa arched her spine, allowing Clarke to latch her mouth onto the exposed nipple. Lexa's moan drowned out the sounds of the tv. 

Still, Clarke ached to hear all of it, every quivering gasp, every whispering sigh.

Gathering her strength, Clarke gripped shaking thighs tight and lifted up off the couch. Long fingers tangled into blonde hair, Lexa's tongue dipping in and out desperate and sensual, as Clarke carried her down the hall to her room. With a grunt she tossed her on the bed and their bodies smacked together again. 

Hungry for contact against her pounding core, Lexa began to grind her hips against Clarke, dragging her center up and down Clarke's belly. Clarke, more than willing to comply, smashed her pelvis down on her and was rewarded with a low snarl. 

No time was wasted in Clarke lifting Lexa's legs onto her shoulders. She struck at Lexa's swollen clitoris with the tip of her tongue. Shouting soon followed, the muscles in Lexa's calves tightening against Clarke's back as she fought to keep still. Red streaks trailed underneath quivering thighs as Clarke slammed her tongue in and around relentlessly. 

Lexa's back was off the bed then, her hands turning white with the strength of her hold on the sheets. 

She called for Clarke again and again, pleading. "Clarke, Yes! Fuck...." 

Clarke slipped her fingers in deep, pumping in to curl them up before dragging them out again. Lexa was barely breathing, her body shaking. When her voice did return, it sounded guttural and harsh from overuse. 

They pushed back and forth against each other with power enough to cause the wood frame of the bed to creak and howl. The wet clap of Clarke's hand as she rushed it in and out only added to the cacophony of squeaks, hollers and grunts that thrummed around them. 

Then with one last keening moan, Lexa unraveled. 

The bed and Clarke's hands were slick as Lexa lay under her, still moaning and whimpering. Her body pulsing from the onslaught that had been inflicted on her.  
They both lay on their backs, panting for breath. 

"So.....um......" Lexa could hardly speak between gasps.  
"What were you gonna say?" She took a deep breath trying to come down from her high. "I don't think I let you finish." 

Clarke huffed a laugh, turning to face Lexa as she traced patterns under her breasts, sprinkling smiling kisses over Lexa's face. 

"What a fucking understatement.."


End file.
